Dans les pas d'un héros
by Le Chat d'Oz
Summary: Recueil de OS sur Twilight Princess racontant les aventures de Link, qu'elles se déroulent pendant sa dangereuse quête du Crépuscule ou après la défaite de Ganondorf. Un quotidien éprouvant, fait de rires, d'effroi et de réconfort. Résumés des chapitres à l'intérieur.
1. La Sauterelle et le Papillon

_Merci à vous qui prenez la peine de promener vos yeux sur mes modestes bafouilles hyruliennes._

 _Comme indiqué, ce recueil se composera de divers OS centrés sur l'univers de Twilight Princess, et plus particulièrement sur Link et autres personnages croisant sa route ou son fer. Certains seront issus de défis, d'autres simplement de mes envies. Je précise que ces histoires sont indépendantes les unes des autres et par conséquent, elles ne seront pas linéaires. J'espère que vous prendrez quelque plaisir à savourer ces petites (ou longues) vignettes de vie._

 _Je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

* * *

 **La Sauterelle et le Papillon**

Personnages : Lnk, Machaon

Genre : aventure, réconfort

Rating : K

Résumé : _Epuisé par sa quête, Link se rend à la Citadelle pour offrir à Machaon le reste des insectes qui manquent à sa collection d'invités. En arrivant chez elle, il ne s'attend pas à passer un moment agréable qui lui réchauffera le cœur._

* * *

La nuit noire et glaciale avait gagné tout le Royaume d'Hyrule, et rare étaient les âmes qui osaient encore s'aventurer au dehors durant les heures sombres. Le bruit sourd de ses bottes résonnait dans la rue déserte du Quartier Sud de la Citadelle, à peine troublé par le grouillement des rats. Une lourde fatigue pesait sur ses épaules et lui tirait les yeux. Link observa un instant la rue sans vie qui s'étendait au-devant de lui et les façades grises des maisons barricadées. Bien que la voute crépusculaire s'était levée du château depuis quelques jours, la vie ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre ses couleurs. Les hyruliens avaient peur. Ils avaient raison car la menace planait toujours au-dessus d'eux comme une ombre malfaisante. Le jeune hylien tout vêtu de vert soupira doucement. Il lui restait encore tant d'obstacles à franchir pour libérer le Royaume du Mal qui le rongeait. Il n'était pas toujours sûr de pouvoir mener à bien cette ultime mission et cette incertitude troublait ses yeux clairs. Une brise glacée s'engouffra dans la ruelle étroite et lui lécha le dos, ravivant la douleur de quelques plaies encore fraîches. En vérité, il se sentait épuisé. Il avait grand besoin d'une pause. Il lui restait cependant encore une course à faire pour clôturer cette journée éprouvante.

Parvenu sur le petit perron qui pavait l'entrée de la maison qu'il cherchait, Link poussa la porte en bois avec lassitude et pénétra lentement à l'intérieur. Une chaleur moelleuse enveloppa le jeune homme et lui arracha un frisson tandis qu'il fouillait du regard la pièce principale éclairée de candélabres, au milieu de laquelle se dressait un arbre au tronc noueux. Cette maison était bien singulière, à l'image de son hôtesse que beaucoup pensait folle. On trouvait sur les murs nombre de dessins d'insectes, et beaucoup de petites bestioles en tous genres vivaient librement dans les lieux, courant le long de cet arbre étrange qui semblait porter la maison.

Link entendit retentir des petites foulées provenant de l'étage et aperçut bien vite la figure ronde et juvénile de la Princesse Machaon, ornée de longues couettes blondes, qui se penchait par-dessus la rampe des escaliers :

\- Oh ! Le beau Prince Sauterelle, vous ici ! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir ! s'exclama la jeune fille avant de descendre les marches en sautillant.

Machaon était une jeune hylienne fantasque, habillée comme une poupée en crinoline, qui vivait recluse dans sa modeste demeure du Quartier Sud. Les habitants de la Citadelle savaient très peu de choses d'elle. A chacune des questions qu'on posait sur son existence, Machaon répondait inlassablement qu'elle était en vérité une princesse exilée qui attendait de repartir vers son royaume peuplé de grands et majestueux insectes vêtus d'or et de diamants. Bien entendu, personne n'y croyait. Tout ce dont on était sûr était que Machaon disposait d'une jolie fortune qu'elle partageait parfois avec celui qui servait ses fantaisies. Link avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en bénéficier en ramenant à la jeune fille plusieurs couples d'insectes dorés qu'il avait récoltés durant ses périples au travers du royaume. En effet, la princesse comptait organiser un grand bal dans son « château », auquel étaient conviés nombre de petites bestioles qu'elle souhaitait voir danser pour l'occasion. Ce fut de cette manière que Link amassa un pécule honorable au fil de ses explorations, lui permettant de s'armer davantage et de progresser dans sa dangereuse quête. Il lui en était reconnaissant mais culpabilisait chaque fois qu'il poussait la porte de Machaon avec de nouveaux convives pour son bal, sachant qu'il profitait des chimères de la jeune fille. En effet, pour la plupart des gens, Machaon était une adorable folle. Pour Link, elle apparaissait comme une enfant désœuvrée par la solitude qui s'était bâti une forteresse de songe qu'elle peuplait d'insectes magnifiques. Elle en rêvait si fort que la première fois qu'elle vit Link entrer chez elle, la jeune fille le prit pour une grande sauterelle verte.

La princesse se planta devant le jeune homme, les yeux brillants d'espoir :

\- Peut-être ramenez-vous encore quelques invités pour le bal ? Il n'en manque plus beaucoup pour que la fête commence ! Imaginez-vous tous ces beaux insectes dorés tournoyer dans leurs costumes de soirée ? Ce serait merveilleux ! Mais ne dîtes rien ! Vous semblez bien fatigué, et vous avez la mine inquiète. Il vous faut un petit quelque chose de chaud. Un thé peut-être ? J'en ai déjà de prêt. Il est très fleuri. Les insectes l'adorent, ils m'en réclament tout le temps. Je vais vous le chercher, ne bougez pas.

Link n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que Machaon avait déjà disparu dans la petite cuisine colorée que l'on devinait au fond de la pièce. L'hylien soupira doucement, les paupières lourdes. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder chez elle, mais il ne pouvait refuser son hospitalité, surtout en sachant qu'elle le récompenserait sans doute grassement en échange des insectes qu'il lui apportait. Elle revint très vite avec deux grandes tasses roses, remplies d'une boisson chaude et parfumée et en tendit une à Link.

\- Merci, répondit simplement le jeune homme avec un sourire bienveillant.

Machaon laissa échapper un rire enfantin et invita Link à s'asseoir un instant autour d'une petite table ronde. L'hylien but une gorgée de thé savoureux et, alors qu'il sentait le liquide doux et chaud couler dans sa gorge, pensa que ce petit réconfort était le bienvenu. Il fouilla ensuite dans une de ses sacoches en cuir et sortit délicatement un couple de scarabées dorés qu'il déposa dans la paume de Machaon. Cette dernière s'illumina comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau jour de sa vie :

\- Vous les avez donc ramenés ! Comme c'est gentil à vous ! Ils sont si beaux, tout ronds et tout dodus ! On dirait des bijoux… Merci beaucoup.

La petite princesse approcha de l'arbre et y déposa les scarabées. Elle se retourna vivement vers Link, faisant voleter ses couettes et sa jolie robe :

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'un couple d'invités, le plus beau de tous, et le bal pourra commencer !

L'hylien afficha un sourire complice alors qu'il fouillait de nouveau dans sa sacoche :

\- Celui-ci ? interrogea-t-il en tendant sa main vers Machaon.

La jeune fille vit deux magnifiques papillons tout mouchetés d'or s'échapper des doigts de Link et tournoyer dans la pièce, frôlant ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle rit de bonheur et frappa dans ses mains en regardant les deux insectes batifoler au-dessus d'elle :

\- C'est fantastique ! Tous mes invités sont réunis ! Grâce à vous, une fabuleuse soirée va pouvoir débuter ! Si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse ! Je l'ai attendue si longtemps. Mais n'attendons plus, faisons entrer tous les convives de la princesse !

Sur ces paroles, Machaon ouvrit un coffre en bois disposé près de la table où siégeait Link, libérant une nuée d'insectes étincelants d'or. Link sursauta, surpris, et observa avec étonnement la jeune fille tourner sur elle-même en riant, au milieu des insectes qui scintillaient à la lueur des chandelles. Il se fendit d'un sourire. Décidément, cette princesse était bien singulière.

\- Voyez-vous, cher Prince, tous ces insectes majestueux arriver au Palais dans leurs si beaux costumes ? Ils sont resplendissants ! Toutes les autres princesses vont me jalouser. Voyez-vous Monsieur Scarabée dans sa redingote noire et son haut chapeau calé sous son deuxième bras droit ? C'est un insecte très galant, quoi qu'on en dise. Et la robe rouge de Madame Coccinelle ? Elle est magnifique ! Et là, reconnaissez-vous Monsieur Phasme dans son costume en queue de pie ? Il est très élégant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais aussi très prétentieux. Et le couple de papillons avec leurs grandes ailes de velours et leurs antennes toutes entortillées ! Ils sont tous là. Ils dansent dans le grand hall végétal, au milieu des hauts murs en feuilles et des tables drapées dans un pétale de rose. Entendez-vous la musique légère qui virevolte dans les airs ?

Et Machaon dansait elle aussi, continuant de décrire ce qu'elle voyait et de raconter le déroulement du bal. Link la regardait avec fascination comme il réchauffait ses mains contre la tasse encore fumante. La fantaisie de la petite princesse lui aurait presque fait croire un instant qu'il était lui-même un invité au Palais des insectes, contemplant le bal sous la voute organique de feuilles géantes qui constituaient les murs d'une forteresse végétale. Il pouvait presque entendre la musique aérienne qui soulevait les pattes effilées des danseurs tandis que le parfum fleuri du thé lui enivrait les sens et laissait une empreinte humide sur ses lèvres. Il en oublia la noirceur du ciel d'Hyrule et le poids des responsabilités, l'espace d'un court instant.

C'est alors que Machaon pointa du doigt le coffre en bois qu'elle avait ouvert tantôt.

\- Allez voir à l'intérieur, vous y trouverez un présent pour vous remercier de votre diligence.

Le jeune homme se pencha sur le coffre et en sortit en grande bourse brodée de fils d'argent et remplie de rubis oranges d'une grande valeur. Link posa sur Machaon des yeux stupéfaits :

\- Princesse, c'est beaucoup trop. Je ne puis accepter.

\- Je ne doute pas un instant que vous saurez en faire bon usage, répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Gardez-les. Ils vous aideront dans votre quête. Vous n'avez désormais plus de raison de vous arrêter ici. Néanmoins, je serais heureuse de vous revoir un jour. Nous prendrons le thé tous les deux, avec mes invités réunis. Ils sont si beaux…

Puis la princesse contempla rêveusement le bal des insectes qui volaient dans la maison. Elle savait que bientôt, le Héros vêtu de vert passerait à jamais sa porte et lui rendrait sa solitude. Link posa la bourse sur la table ronde et s'approcha de Machaon qui lui tournait à présent le dos.

\- Vous avez raison, c'est un très beau bal, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Mais il semble qu'il manque encore quelqu'un.

Machaon se tourna vers lui avec un air interrogateur :

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Eh bien oui. Il semble que la Princesse n'a pas de cavalier.

\- Mais une princesse ne danse pas avec n'importe qui ! Seul un prince peut l'inviter. Il n'y en a pas parmi mes invités.

Link sourit légèrement et lui tendit la main :

\- Et que dirait-elle d'un Prince Sauterelle ?

Les yeux de la jeune hylienne brillèrent soudain tandis qu'elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, ébahie.

\- Oh, par les trois Saintes ! Ce bon Prince ferait-il cela ?

Link acquiessa doucement avant d'esquisser un sourire embarrassé :

\- Mais je vous préviens, je suis un piètre danseur.

Machaon éclata d'un rire joyeux et saisit la main du jeune homme.

\- Je suis sûre que ce sera la plus belle danse de toute ma vie de Princesse !

* * *

 _Et n'oubliez pas : le bonheur, c'est simple comme une review et ça fait papillonner le cœur. Alors n'hésitez pas, faites voleter les commentaires comme une nuée de papillons pour égayer la danse de nos deux amis._


	2. Le salut des Lucioles

**Le salut des Lucioles  
**

Ce One-Shot a été écrit dans le cadre des 69ème Nuits du FoF qui consistent à écrire un texte sur un thème donné en 60 minutes (bon, j'avoue avoir pris mon temps pour le peaufiner celui-là). Pour plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP.

 **Thème : Nénuphar**

* * *

 _Pour les néophytes qui ne comprendraient pas les allusions du texte : dans cet opus, Link a la possibilité de se changer en loup._

Personnage : Link, Midona

Genre : aventure, humour

Rating : T (nudité)

 _Résumé : Les voyages à deux ne sont pas toujours propice à l'intimité... _

* * *

Link regardait avec soulagement la surface frémissante de la source de Latouane, tandis qu'il étirait ses épaules endolories par l'effort et les plaies encore fraîches. C'était un lieu calme, niché au cœur de la végétation dense de la Forêt de Firone où il s'était souvent réfugié dans le passé, seul ou avec Iria, son amie d'enfance. Les habitants du village de Toal où il avait grandi s'y rendaient souvent pour puiser l'eau bienfaitrice qui coulait des terrasses naturelles et formait un bassin d'ondes cristallines. Mais en ces temps de trouble, personne n'osait plus mettre les pieds en ces lieux devenus dangereux. A présent, nombre de créatures répugnantes comme les gobelins rôdaient souvent dans les parages et obligeaient à la prudence.

Link suivit mélancoliquement des yeux le petit sentier de terre qui courrait en direction de Toal. Il était si proche de chez lui finalement, et pourtant si loin de goûter à nouveau au plaisir d'un moment de paix dans sa petite maison suspendue au tronc d'un vieil arbre. Il aurait voulu prendre le temps de faire un tour à son village et d'y revoir les endroits et les visages familiers. Mais sa mission était loin d'être terminée et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'emmener avec lui le danger sur le petit bourg relativement préservé du Mal qui rongeait le Royaume d'Hyrule.

Le piaffement impatient de sa jument Epona qui l'attendait au bord de l'eau tira le jeune homme de ses pensées. Les derniers affrontements qu'il avait menés avaient laissé des marques profondes dans sa chair et il espérait trouver dans ces lieux de quoi soulager ses blessures. La source de Latouane abritait en effet dans ses nombreux nénuphars des petites fées guérisseuses que l'on voyait virevolter au-dessus des lotus telles des lucioles.

Link déposa ses armes dans le creux d'une petite roche et commença à dénouer péniblement sa tunique verte. Il grimaça de douleur en retirant sa broigne blanche incrustée dans le sang séché d'une plaie qui déchirait son flanc. Quand il fut complétement nu, l'hylien enfonça timidement ses pieds fatigués dans l'eau fraîche et marcha doucement vers les profondeurs du petit lac paisible. Il finit par s'agenouiller à proximité des nénuphars et mouilla ses épaules frissonnantes avec ses mains pour laver le sang qui tâchait sa peau. Alors qu'il s'aspergeait le visage, Link entendit tinter à ses oreilles pointues le petit bourdonnement familier d'une fée qui voletait près de lui. Il tendit la main vers la petite luciole qui s'illumina vivement à son contact et se mit à tournoyer autour de lui. Le jeune homme sentit alors des picotements lui mordiller la chair tandis que ses plaies se refermaient doucement sous le flux magique de la fée qu'il venait de toucher. Il libéra un long soupir de soulagement alors qu'une agréable sensation de détente s'emparait de son corps. Link ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et resta un moment dans la fraîcheur de l'eau, à contempler rêveusement le ballet serein des fées sur les nénuphars.

« Alors beau gosse, on s'offre une petite baignade champêtre ? » murmura soudain à ses oreilles une petite voix goguenarde.

Link sursauta et se retourna maladroitement, manquant de boire la tasse. L'immersion brutale lui coupa le souffle tandis qu'il entendit le rire gouailleur de Midona, Princesse du Crépuscule qui suivait chacun de ses pas dans sa quête périlleuse. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, l'hylien posa un regard ahuri sur sa compagne de route qui semblait bien s'amuser de son désarroi.

« Eh bien, quelle émotion ! On dirait toujours que tu es surpris de me voir » railla Midona en lévitant comme un souffle d'air sur la surface de l'eau.

D'une certaine façon, Link était effectivement surpris. L'appartenance de la Princesse à la race des Twilis, peuple du Crépuscule vivant dans les ombres, lui permettait d'apparaître à l'envi sans crier gare, de sorte qu'il n'était jamais sûr de pouvoir jouir pleinement d'un instant de solitude. En voyant la petite silhouette translucide de Midona s'approcher sans pudeur, le jeune homme recula de plus belle en éclaboussant les petites lucioles qui s'affolaient tout autour de lui.

« Tu n'as pas pensé qu'en cet instant je pouvais avoir envie d'être seul ? pesta l'hylien en cherchant le secours des nénuphars pour dissimuler sa virilité visible sous l'eau claire.

\- Tu exagères ! Je t'ai déjà vu « à poil », gloussa la twilis en étirant un sourire mutin.

\- C'est différent, rectifia Link tout en continuant d'arranger son pagne de feuilles aquatiques.

\- Décidément, tu es bien plus docile sous ta forme de toutou qui remue la queue ! »

Link se mit à rougir en calant pudiquement une grosse fleur de lotus entre ses jambes. L'eau fraîche commençait à lui geler les os mais il était hors de question qu'il en sorte maintenant.

« Oh, quel charmant tableau ! » taquina Midona en contemplant l'hylien trembloter, avec sa jolie fleur rose flottant sur son intimité et la nuée de petites fées voletant comme des moucherons excités au-dessus de sa tête.

« J'ai froid. J'aimerais sortir à présent, avisa doucement Link en tâchant de garder contenance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? » asticota la Princesse en croisant ses bras sur de sa poitrine.

L'hylien soupira en fermant les yeux, comprenant qu'il ne viendrait pas à bout de l'entêtement de son amie. Vaincu par le froid, il se redressa en ajustant tant bien que mal les feuilles de nénuphars autour de sa taille et remonta vers les berges d'un pas résigné, manquant de glisser sur les pierres lisses à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de ses vêtements soigneusement repliés, il tourna le dos à Midona et dut se résoudre à lâcher son pagne de nénuphars pour libérer ses mains, dévoilant ses fesses blanches aux yeux de la Princesse qui n'avait pas détourné le regard. La vie de héros n'est décidément pas une sinécure, se disait Link alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon en claquant des dents sous les exclamations aussi contemplatives que railleuses de Midona.

* * *

 _Et n'oubliez pas, les commentaires régénèrent les auteurs comme les lucioles dans les nénuphars. Et peut-être même peuvent-ils convaincre Link, une fois réchauffé, de tomber gentiment le pantalon. Peut-être..._


	3. Vous finirez par vous y faire

_Voici un OS plus travaillé que le précédent, qui devait lui aussi résulter d'un défi sur le thème "Palais". Cela dit, ma plume a pas mal dévié et j'ai fini par oublier l'objectif de base, même si le thème reste présent. ^^ Ce texte est un peu plus long que les OS que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire mais j'ai voulu prendre le temps de poser une ambiance, de jouer sur l'émotion et de nourrir les échanges. En espérant que ça vous plaise.  
_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Vous finirez par vous y faire**

Personnages : Link, Zelda, Jehd

Genre : aventure

Rating : K+

 _résumé : Quelques semaines après sa victoire sur Ganondorf, Link est convié au château d'Hyrule par la Princesse Zelda. Mais les souvenirs encore frais de son combat et sa méconnaissance des usages de la cour lui causent quelques tourments._

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la grande place ronde aux portes du château d'Hyrule, Link libéra un soupir oppressé. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds à la Citadelle depuis la défaite de Ganondorf un mois plus tôt, et avait espéré voir le soleil éclairer son retour. Cependant, le début de l'été se montrait timide et la pluie battait les toits du royaume. La grande place, quoique plus animée qu'à l'époque où il l'avait connue, demeurait grise et froide sous les nuages pluvieux et la découpe immense et tranchante du château se faisait presque menaçante. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression que rien n'avait changé.

« Regarde, c'est lui. » « Lui ? Le héros ? » « C'est un gamin… »

Link détacha son regard des murs sombres du château et s'aperçut que tous les yeux de la place étaient braqués sur lui. Ce n'était guère étonnant puisque l'occasion l'avait contraint à revêtir sa tunique et son long bonnet verts qui le rendaient reconnaissable entre tous. Si reconnaissable malgré sa silhouette menue et son minois de « gamin » - comme il avait entendu claquer à ses oreilles pointues, qui pouvaient parfois laisser les foules un peu sceptiques quant à ses exploits. Pourtant, gamin, il ne l'était plus tant que ça. Certes, il n'avait pas de quoi fanfaronner du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, mais son regard bleu et fixe sous ses mèches blondes attestait déjà d'une certaine expérience. Impression exacerbée par une cicatrice qui fendait son œil droit, témoin de son dernier combat contre Ganondorf.

Le jeune hylien se raidit en sentant le poids des regards curieux peser sur lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les foules, encore moins lorsqu'il devenait lui-même l'objet de toute leur attention. Link pressa le pas en direction du château, préférant traverser la place sous la pluie plutôt que de longer les porches où les gens s'agglutinaient en masse. Alors qu'il sentait toujours les regards lointains le pourchasser, il grimpa à la hâte les larges escaliers blancs avant d'arriver sous une arche en pierre où deux gardes armés de lances surveillaient le passage.

« Halte là ! Veuillez décliner votre identité et le but de votre visite » intima machinalement l'un des gardes en voyant l'hylien s'approcher. Si les visites au château n'étaient pas interdites, elles étaient cependant scrupuleusement contrôlées, plus encore lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un homme qui portait l'épée.

« Je me nomme Link. Je suis convié au château sur ordre de la Princesse Zelda », répondit le jeune homme en sortant de sa sacoche en cuir une lettre frappée du sceau royal. Les gardes ne prirent pas la peine de la déplier avant de libérer le passage, reconnaissant sans mal l'emblème de la famille royale et l'accoutrement vert de l'hylien. Ce dernier s'avança dans une grande allée de graviers blancs qui menait à l'entrée du château.

Les lourdes portes cochères s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre, dévoilant les jardins assombris par l'ombre du ciel chargé et l'éminence du château qui se dressait comme une créature malfaisante. L'architecture particulière du palais royal avait déjà frappé le jeune homme la première fois qu'il était venu, avec son bâtiment principal plus haut qu'une cathédrale et encadré de larges tours de guet, reliées au corps par de grands bras de pierre. Il avait toute l'allure d'une araignée gigantesque hérissée de piques d'ardoise. Link avait gardé ce souvenir austère jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en se répétant toutefois qu'il avait été probablement exacerbé par le contexte lourd et angoissant de sa quête. Mais à présent qu'il s'y rendait en ce jour de paix, le château d'Hyrule ne lui semblait guère plus accueillant. La présence hostile des monstres qui grouillaient encore dans les moindres recoins de la cour quelques semaines plus tôt avait tout de même cédé la place aux rondes disciplinées de la garde royale. Pourtant, malgré ce constat rassurant, Link se sentait le cœur serré. Il prit une grande inspiration et marcha dans l'allée centrale d'un pas déterminé jusqu'aux portes gardées du château, bien décidé à pénétrer dans le ventre plein de cette bâtisse orgueilleuse.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil, l'hylien secoua légèrement ses bras détrempés par la pluie et tapa ses bottes sur le sol, provoquant un bruit sourd qui rebondit sur les hauts murs et réveilla l'attention des gens alentour. Link se figea soudain, de nouveau incommodé par toute cette curiosité. Il avait oublié que les murs voûtés capturaient si bien les sons et rendaient impossible la moindre discrétion. Il ne se sentait guère à l'aise dans ces lieux où chaque frémissement trahissait sa présence, où l'on n'avait pas le droit de faire du bruit avec sa vie sans attirer les regards méfiants et scrutateurs. Tâchant d'ignorer les chuchotements qui naissaient de tous les côtés, Link observa distraitement les lieux. Il reconnut le grand hall principal pavé de dalles marbrées et ses balcons intérieurs au-dessus desquels étaient suspendus des lustres de cristal garnis de bougies. Le jeune homme osa presque un sourire en imaginant la réaction offusquée de tous ces gens bien habillés s'ils avaient pu le voir sauter de lustre en lustre comme il avait dû le faire ici même, quelques temps plus tôt.

C'est alors que deux hommes en armure s'avancèrent vivement vers lui. Ces deux-là étaient pourvus de heaumes bien plus garnis que les autres gardes. Avec des plumes et de jolis ornements. Des gradés, sans doute.

« Pouvons-nous vous aider ? demanda l'un des hommes sur un ton sévère qui tranchait avec sa requête.

\- Certainement. J'ai reçu cette lettre signée de sa Majesté, me priant de me rendre au château » répondit Link avec calme tout en plantant son regard froid dans les yeux inquisiteurs du garde qui avait parlé. Ce dernier s'empara du document qu'il lut avec attention.

« Veuillez attendre ici » ajouta-t-il simplement avant de tourner les talons avec son collègue et de disparaitre dans un grand couloir, avec la lettre.

Link soupira doucement. Attendre ici, bien entendu. Au milieu de tous ces regards qui semblaient vouloir lui transpercer l'âme. Attendre et pour combien de temps ? Le jeune homme fut pris d'une soudaine impatience qui lui chatouilla les membres. Il se sentait fébrile et sa tunique humide commençait à lui geler les os. Il avait bien envie de faire demi-tour pour repartir au plus vite dans son village paisible.

« Link ! »

L'intéressé tressaillit en entendant son nom éclater dans tout le hall et se retourna vers l'un des balcons, où il vit un grand homme à lunettes serrant un vieux livre dans une main et lui faisant signe de l'autre.

« Jehd… souffla doucement l'hylien en affichant un sourire soulagé.

\- Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! Ne bouge pas, je descends. »

Le bibliothécaire disparut de son balcon pour reparaitre par une porte du rez-de-chaussée après quelques secondes qui parurent à Link une éternité. La mine réjouie de l'érudit apaisa égèrement l'irritation du jeune homme.

« Mon ami, je suis heureux de te revoir en si bonne forme ! clama Jehd avec bonne humeur avant d'offrir au héros une accolade bienvenue. Mais tu m'as l'air perdu dans toute cette immensité.

\- Un peu, avoua Link avec un léger sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène au château ?

\- Je dois y rencontrer la Princesse, répondit l'hylien en se demandant brièvement combien de fois il devrait encore répéter cette phrase.

\- La Princesse ? Oh, quel beau programme ! »

C'est alors que les deux gardes avec leurs beaux heaumes revinrent à la rencontre de Link en faisant claquer leurs bottes sur le marbre.

« Nous allons vous conduire jusqu'à la salle du trône. Sa Majesté vous y attend » annonça l'un des gardes en rendant la lettre au jeune homme.

A ces mots, Link sentit comme une main froide lui saisir les entrailles mais il garda contenance et acquiesça calmement.

« Mais avant de nous suivre, nous allons vous demander de bien vouloir nous remettre votre épée. Elle vous sera restituée au terme de votre entrevue avec la Princesse. »

L'hylien fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard interrogateur en direction de Jehd. Comme ce dernier l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête, Link se défit docilement de son arme et la tendit aux deux hommes. L'épée de Légende ayant été replacée sur son socle afin d'y sceller le Mal, il avait revêtu pour l'occasion l'épée de Toal que lui avait confié Moï, son maître d'arme.

« Je vais vous accompagner, si vous le voulez bien » proposa Jehd qui avait bien remarqué la gêne du héros. Ce dernier salua intérieurement l'initiative de son ami et suivit les deux gardes qui s'engouffrèrent dans un large couloir face à l'entrée. Un air frais enveloppa le petit escadron tandis qu'il pénétrait dans cette grande artère éclairée de torches, arrachant un frisson à Link dont les vêtements étaient encore humides. Mais alors que chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait semblait donner de la poigne à l'étau qui lui serrait le ventre, un détail turlupinait encore l'esprit du héros.

« Dans la lettre, il m'a été demandé de venir avec mon épée… murmura Link à l'attention de Jehd qui marchait à ses côtés.

\- Oui, l'usage réclame que les gens d'armes, guerriers, chevaliers ou autres, se rendent au château munis de leurs effets.

\- Mais maintenant, on me demande de l'enlever… ajouta l'hylien avec une incompréhension sincère dans la voix.

\- Oui… Pas d'arme lors de la première entrevue officielle. C'est le protocole » précisa le bibliothécaire sur un ton de franche compassion face au désarroi du jeune homme.

Les quatre hommes progressèrent dans le long corridor de pierre qui donnait accès à plusieurs grandes salles aux plafonds voûtés, illuminées par de hautes fenêtres qui amplifiaient le son de la pluie. Le bruit cristallin des gouttes sur les vitres rappelait à Link l'éclat d'une voix familière qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis sa victoire sur Ganondorf. Celle de Midona, Princesse du Crépuscule, qui avait accompagné chacun de ces pas comme une ombre dans sa quête périlleuse et étouffé ses doutes de sa voix goguenarde. Sa présence lui manquait terriblement. Et sa voix si particulière qui babillait pour deux, aussi rassurante qu'irritante. Il lui semblait l'entendre encore au quotidien, dans le bruit du vent, l'éclat du verre et même celui du fer. Et dans le son de la pluie. Parfois, Link avait le réflexe de fouiller des yeux les coins sombres, comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver la silhouette de Midona terrée dans une ombre, lointaine mais bien présente. Cela lui arrivait souvent dans les moments où il se sentait seul, comme à cet instant.

Les gardes escortèrent Link et Jehd jusqu'à un grand escalier de marbre qui les conduisirent à deux immenses portes en bois couvertes des cicatrices d'un rude combat. Link savait qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée de la salle du trône. Les deux gardes ouvrirent les portes qui craquèrent sèchement et firent signe aux deux hôtes d'avancer. Link reconnaissait bien les lieux qui avaient été témoins de son premier affrontement avec Ganondorf. Une grande salle au plafond si haut qu'il en faisait oublier le clos, à présent réinvestie par la garde et les gens de la cour. Une longue et fine tapisserie rouge courrait sur le carrelage depuis les portes jusqu'au trône encastré dans le socle d'une immense statue de pierre qui représentait les trois divinités de la Triforce. Une salle majestueuse qui avait beaucoup souffert des violents combats qui s'y étaient déroulés. En effet, l'hylien constatait les fissures profondes dans les murs et la tête d'une statue tombée à côté du trône. Des échafaudages en bois armé de métal avaient été montés un peu partout dans la pièce pour retenir et restaurer des parcelles entières de mur qui menaçaient de s'effondrer. Le trône était bien entendu vide et la grisaille du ciel diffusait une atmosphère lugubre au travers des fenêtres, tandis que le son étouffé de la pluie emplissait tout l'espace. Cette ambiance sombre mêlée à l'inconfort de se retrouver dans ces lieux chargés de souvenirs violents n'aidaient pas Link à apaiser la nervosité qui battait dans sa chair et lui crevait la poitrine.

Alors qu'il luttait contre une agitation intérieure, le jeune homme sentit Jehd se pencher sur son épaule.

« Lorsque la Princesse apparaîtra, tu seras escorté par ces deux charmants messieurs jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Quand ils s'arrêteront, tu feras trois pas en direction de la Princesse, puis tu t'agenouilleras. Tu attendras qu'elle s'avance vers toi et qu'elle te tende la main pour la lui saisir. Ensuite, tu prononceras simplement « Votre Majesté » et tu te relèveras. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, je crois, répondit Link d'une voix blanche qui trahissait son angoisse. Et après, que dois-je faire ? »

Le bibliothécaire n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question que la voix puissante du héraut retentit dans la salle :

« La Princesse Zelda. »

Les bavardages épars cessèrent immédiatement. Un silence à peine troublé par le bruit lointain de la pluie s'installa soudainement, durant lequel Link put entendre les battements de son cœur. C'est alors que la Princesse apparut, sortant de derrière le socle de la statue. Elle contourna le grand piédestal d'une démarche princière et s'immobilisa devant le trône, ses bras gantés de blanc joints devant elle. Link admira une nouvelle fois la jeune hylienne aux traits délicats sous sa longue chevelure brune, dont le front pâle était ceint d'une couronne d'or. Elle était vêtue d'une grande robe blanche drapée de voiles bleus qui lui couvraient les épaules et retombaient en cascade sur le jupon.

Les deux gardes encadrèrent le héros et lui firent signe d'avancer vers le trône en suivant le chemin de tissu rouge. Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas déséquilibré, Link sentit une goutte glacée couler sur sa nuque, ne sachant dire si celle-ci provenait d'un restant de pluie ou d'une réelle sueur froide. Comme Jehd le lui avait dit, les gardes s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin et il compta trois pas de plus avant de s'agenouiller fébrilement, les yeux rivés au sol. C'est alors qu'il entendit avec stupéfaction les deux gardes ainsi que tout le restant de la salle l'imiter comme un seul homme. Toute l'assemblée se retrouva genoux à terre face à Zelda. Le jeune homme, dont les yeux ne quittaient pas la tapisserie, entendit alors le froissement de la robe de la Princesse qui s'approchait de lui à pas feutrés et lui tendit son bras. Il saisit lentement la main gantée d'une étreinte bien plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Votre Majesté » bredouilla Link d'une voix rauque, incapable sur l'instant de la regarder.

Zelda pressa doucement les doigts glacés du héros et se pencha sur lui.

« Détendez-vous » murmura-t-elle alors, incitant l'hylien à river pour de bon son regard clair dans les yeux bleus profonds de la Princesse.

Elle lui fit signe de se relever avant de lui lâcher la main et toute la salle se redressa en même temps, sous le regard intimidé du héros.

« C'est avec honneur que je vous accueille en ces lieux, Link, dit le Héros du Crépuscule et élu de la déesse Farore. Vous avez combattu avec cœur et c'est par votre main que le Mal a péri. Votre histoire sera célébrée à travers les âges et c'est à jamais que les peuples de Royaume d'Hyrule vous témoigneront leur reconnaissance. Puissent ces jours de paix vous apporter le repos. »

La voix grave et profonde de Zelda avait résonné dans la salle comme une bénédiction et des applaudissements accompagnés de clameurs retentirent aussitôt, faisant monter le sang aux joues de Link qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Tandis que les acclamations fusaient de toutes parts, la Princesse adressa un sourire bienveillant à l'hylien.

« Venez avec moi » dit-elle simplement avant de tourner les talons. Link hésita un bref instant et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à une porte dissimulée à l'arrière de la statue, laissant la foule reprendre de plus belle ses bavardages excités. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la soudaine tranquillité des couloirs.

« C'est tout ? demanda vivement Link sur un ton aussi spontané que maladroit.

\- Vous en vouliez encore ? interrogea Zelda en affichant un grand sourire qui désarçonna un instant le jeune homme.

\- Non.

\- Alors à quoi bon prolonger votre supplice ? reprit-elle en emboîtant le pas. De toute façon, j'espérais m'entretenir avec vous dans un lieu plus tranquille. A ce propos, je vous dois des excuses.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- J'aurais dû vous préciser dans ma lettre tout le cérémonial ennuyeux qui accompagne les visites officielles. Cela vous aurait peut-être épargné bien des tourments. »

Link et Zelda parcoururent ensemble les couloirs du château vers une destination que seule la Princesse connaissait. Comme il se détendait un peu, Link remarqua mieux les murs en pierre blanche ornés de fines sculptures, les peintures et les dorures qui parsemaient les pieds des colonnades et la couleur des vitraux. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de contempler les lieux jusqu'à présent, soit qu'il fût trop pris par l'urgence ou le malaise. Ils arrivèrent devant des portes en bois sculpté que Zelda ouvrit avec une clef de fer, dévoilant une grande pièce au charme paisible, illuminée par une baie vitrée qui donnait l'accès à un balcon.

« Mes appartements » présenta la Princesse avant de refermer la porte derrière son hôte.

Link s'avança lentement dans la pièce en posant autour de lui un regard admiratif. Il pouvait y voir un large bureau de bois emplis de parchemins, une bibliothèque recouvrant presque tout le pan d'un mur, une porte donnant accès à d'autres pièces ainsi que plusieurs sièges disposés autour d'une petite table, près de la baie. Il se demanda un instant combien de fois il pouvait faire entrer le salon de sa petite maison dans cette salle.

« Je ne vous ferai pas visiter ma chambre, ce ne serait pas très seyant, précisa Zelda avec tout le naturel du monde avant de s'installer confortablement dans un des fauteuils près de la grande fenêtre. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

\- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je préfère rester débout pour le moment, répondit Link en s'approchant timidement du siège qui lui fut présenté.

\- Ne soyez pas si nerveux, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire doux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrons.

\- Le contexte était différent.

\- C'est vrai… L'émotion également » songea la Princesse en se remémorant la terreur et la rage du combat contre Ganondorf et le déchirement du départ brutal de Midona. Un contexte qui, pendant une courte période, avait aboli les barrières sociales qui la séparaient du jeune homme.

« J'espère que vos blessures ont guéri et que vous avez retrouvé le repos, reprit-elle en regardant la cicatrice encore vive qui traversait l'œil du héros.

\- Pas vraiment, je ne vous le cache pas, répondit Link en plongeant un regard intense dans les yeux de Zelda.

\- Je comprends.

Leurs regards échangèrent bien plus que des mots à l'évocation des épreuves douloureuses qu'ils avaient traversées tout deux et que la pudeur les incitait à taire pour le moment.

« Cela dit, je pense que beaucoup de gens peinent encore à retrouver le sommeil après ce long cauchemar, ajouta Zelda. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Link en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dans deux semaines, je serai couronnée Reine, annonça la jeune femme en se redressant sur son siège. L'occasion pour moi de rebâtir un Royaume de paix sur des bases nouvelles. De reconstruire ses fondations et refondre ses lois. Et j'aimerais que vous m'y aidiez. Je voudrais que vous y apportiez votre vision et votre ardeur. »

Link resta un instant sans voix. Il n'était pas étonné que son nouveau statut pût l'amener à fréquenter plus assidument la Citadelle mais il ne s'attendait guère à ce que la Princesse lui confiât un poste permanent au château, qui plus est à ses côtés, lui qui n'avait aucune culture des usages de la cour et encore moins de la politique.

« Votre Majesté, je…

\- Vous ne serez pas seul, bien entendu, poursuivit Zelda sans tenir compte des protestations de l'hylien. Vous aurez notamment l'appui d'un Conseil exceptionnel qui se composera de visages qui vous sont familiers, comme Jehd qui me semble être déjà un bon allié, ou encore Ashei… Et pourquoi pas votre maître d'arme, qui fut lui-même un membre actif de la Résistance, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Link posa sur la souveraine un regard des plus sidérés, tâchant de mesurer toute l'ampleur d'une proposition qui l'impressionnait autant qu'elle faisait naitre en lui une flamme nouvelle. Il eut même à cet instant la vague impression que la pluie battait moins fort sur les fenêtres de la Princesse.

« Le peuple a besoin d'espoir, Link. Et personne d'autre que vous ne peut mieux représenter le symbole d'un avenir meilleur. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Les yeux bleus du héros brillèrent plus fort, emplis de volonté et d'une certaine curiosité.

« Entendu, j'accepte » répondit-il avec une fermeté qu'il désespérait de retrouver depuis le début de cette journée fatigante.

Un sourire rayonnant éclaira le visage délicat de Zelda.

« Je suis heureuse d'entendre cela. Croyez-moi, vous ne le regretterez pas, assura-t-elle en se coulant de nouveau dans son siège avec décontraction. J'espère que vous me ferez l'honneur de votre présence pour le couronnement.

\- Tout l'honneur serait pour moi, Majesté. Je viendrai, soyez-en sûre… A la condition que vous m'épargniez le supplice de faire un discours public, ajouta Link avec un sourire mal assuré, sentant le piège arriver.

\- La foule vous embarrasse-t-elle tant que ça ?

\- Elle me met mal à l'aise.

\- Vous avez pourtant affronté bien pire.

\- En êtes-vous sûre ? » ironisa le jeune homme avec un regard entendu.

La Princesse échappa un rire franc qui réchauffa le cœur du héros. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait véritablement rire.

« Vous avez peut-être raison, dans le fond, reprit-elle plus calmement. Et je n'aimerais pas vous forcer la main. Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose : vous n'avez à rougir devant personne, Link. »

Le ton sincère de Zelda frappa l'hylien au cœur et il ne sut que répondre à cela.

« Enfin, le couronnement est dans deux semaines, cela me laisse un peu de temps pour vous convaincre, fit la souveraine en se levant de son siège sous les yeux sceptiques de Link. Et si vous me permettez de vous donner mon avis, je pense que la foule vous effraie parce que vous ne lui prêtez pas les bons sentiments à votre égard. »

Zelda se dirigea vers la baie et ouvrit les portes fenêtres qui menaient au balcon. Un brouhaha confus de voix curieuses s'engouffra dans la pièce en même temps que l'air tiède du dehors. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur l'hylien et lui fit signe d'approcher. Link hésita de nouveau, décidément peu enclin à se prêter au jeu de l'exhibition publique, puis rejoignit finalement la Princesse qui le fit avancer vers l'extérieur. A peine eut-il posé le pied sur la terrasse que des clameurs d'abord timides, et très vite enthousiastes, montèrent jusqu'à lui comme le souffle déchaîné du vent et le pétrifièrent sur place. Le balcon donnait au-dessus des portes d'entrée du château devant lesquelles une foule de badauds exaltés s'était rassemblée sous la pluie devenue fine, poussant maintenant des cris et agitant les bras en direction du héros dont le cœur battait la chamade. Une soixantaine de personnes ? Une centaine ? Peut-être plus ? Il ne saurait le dire.

« Il semblerait que votre venue ne soit pas restée longtemps secrète, observa innocemment Zelda en s'approchant de Link. Je ne l'ai pourtant pas annoncée publiquement. »

Un frisson parcourut l'hylien alors qu'il contemplait de ses yeux ébahis les visages souriants tendus vers lui. Des marchands, des familles, des enfants dans les bras de leurs parents dont certains brandissaient vaillamment des épées en bois dans sa direction.

« Les gens ne sont pas dupes, Link, murmura la Princesse à l'oreille du héros un peu tremblant. Même s'ils ignorent la majorité de vos actes accomplis, ils savent ce qu'ils vous doivent. »

Zelda se plaça au côté du jeune homme et contempla à son tour les visages rayonnants de son peuple qui goûtait aux joies d'une nouvelle ère qui s'annonçait radieuse.

« Croyez-moi, vous finirez par vous y faire » dit-elle enfin à l'attention de Link tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

* * *

 _Et n'oubliez pas, les commentaires, même tout petits, donnent du courage aux auteurs et augmentent le karma des lecteurs. ;)_


	4. Vertige

Ce petit (tout pitit) One-Shot a été écrit dans le cadre de la 72ème Nuit du FoF qui consiste à écrire un texte en une heure sur un thème donné. Pour plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.

 **Thème : disparition**

* * *

 **Vertige**

 _Personnage : Link_

 _Genre : aventure, angst_

 _Rating : K+_

 _Résumé : Seul face au silence..._

* * *

Ses yeux fatigués demeuraient grand ouverts dans l'obscurité quasi-totale de cette étrange alcôve où il avait espéré trouver un peu de repos. Ils auraient pourtant dû se fermer tout de suite après qu'il eut replié les jambes et réduit la flamme tremblotante de sa lanterne, tant la fatigue lui tirait dans le cou et appuyait sur ses épaules.

Link n'avait pas idée du nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé à arpenter les dédales sombres et humides de ce temple souterrain, perdu au cœur du désert Gérudo. A moins que les heures ne fussent devenues des jours. Impossible à dire tant les hauts murs de ces lieux désolés semblaient suspendre la course du temps. Des heures ou peut-être des jours sans voir la lumière chaude du soleil, à trancher les os de créatures hideuses tapies dans l'ombre et à fouiller les recoins des salles qui se succédaient. Des heures ou des jours à progresser dans l'obscurité, les muscles tendus par la vigilance et les oreilles aux aguets des moindres sons qui courraient le long des murs de pierre. Cependant, les petits grignotages de fortune et les lampées de potions vitaminées ne suffisaient plus à le maintenir en alerte. Les bruissements épars des ennemis alentours retentissaient comme une rengaine familière qui ne parvenait même plus à le surprendre. L'hylien commençait alors à baisser doucement sa garde. Il lui fallait du sommeil, même quelques minutes ou il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau dans les prochaines heures.

A présent qu'il s'était rencogné dans un renfoncement dissimulé pour se laisser aller à la somnolence, une tension anormale le maintenait en éveil et suspendait ses paupières. Quelque chose l'avait frappé lorsqu'il avait enfin cessé de bouger. Ce silence soudain qui pesait sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Plus oppressant que le silence était en vérité la disparition des bruits alentours, le néant contenu dans les épais murs de pierre, le vide qui avait suivi l'écho de ses pas, le froissement de ses vêtements et les chocs métalliques de ses armes. C'était comme si tous ces petits sons auxquels il ne prenait plus garde au quotidien venaient de renaître dans l'éclat du silence. Maintenant qu'ils avaient bel et bien disparu, Link les entendait encore tinter à ses oreilles comme un écho qui repoussait le vide. Ce vide plus écrasant qu'une véritable charge et ce silence plus assourdissant que n'importe quel vacarme. L'hylien prit une inspiration pour apaiser le malaise lancinant qui grandissait en lui. Il avait soudain la désagréable impression de plonger dans un trou sans fond, comme si un gouffre s'était ouvert au creux de son ventre pour aspirer tout son être. Ainsi tapi dans l'obscurité du temple, engourdi et immobile, Link se sentait presque disparaître dans les entrailles d'Hyrule. Seuls les battements sourds de son cœur et les fourmillements de ses bras gelés lui rappelaient qu'il faisait toujours partie de ce monde.

Le jeune homme remua légèrement pour décrisper ses membres et le bouclier ajusté dans son dos crissa contre le mur froid. Link se raidit comme le son aigu traversa son corps telle une onde de choc et ricocha sur la pierre. On aurait dit que le bruit naissant pouvait s'ébattre à l'infini dans ce grand espace silencieux et cette pensée fugace encra l'hylien dans la réalité. Le silence avait toujours été son allié. Il le savait mais l'excès de fatigue le faisait patauger dans des ruminations anxieuses et inutiles. Alors Link plongea le nez dans ses bras, le front lourd et ferma enfin les yeux. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos, besoin de couper un peu le fil des pensées. De les laisser sombrer doucement dans l'inconscience. Disparaître.


End file.
